


Pineapple Shortage

by Welpie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Memes, Set during episode 9, Shorter and Eiji's friendship is precious okay, The gay is only in background/implied since this is focusing on ya boi Shorter, Unless people want me to expand on this AU of sorts, pineapple on pizza, shorter loves pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: In which Eiji realizes what he has to do.(He wasn't going to question why there was pineapple around; but it was a chance to save Shorter all the same.)





	Pineapple Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a silly conversation with a friend in which we concluded Shorter would totally be a pineapple on pizza person. Come on, valid headcanon! 
> 
> I'm only reading the manga alongside the anime episodes as they come out, so no spoilers beyond the latest episode please. I know this fic is silly, but don't we all need something to distract from the suffering?
> 
> Enjoy!

_Shorter was going to be injected Shorter was going to be injected he was going to be injected with the drug-_

The thought repeated in Eiji's head like a mantra. A scientist was forcing him to watch. He had no time for an existential crisis when he had to do something, just anything!

The situation was very very dire and Eiji honestly did not know what to do.

But then he remembered. A quiet conversation in the back of the car. Hushed whispers.

_"Hey, Eichan, if anything ever happens just offer me pineapple okay?" Shorter whispered with a grin on his face._

_He had one finger to his own lips as if to hush Eiji. A secret joke between them. With his other hand he held up the slice of pizza Hawaii as if it was the answer to the entire banana fish problem. Eiji had only chuckled in response._

It was likely a joke, but Eiji had nothing else to go on. For reasons he did not know the scientists had pizza on a table. He could smell it clearly. A little fruity. He wasn't going to question why, because a chance was a chance. He had to take it. Just maybe he could try to...

He buckled over; shielding his face from Shorter.

"Aaaarggh I'm so hungry!!"

The scientist forced him upright again. Eiji struggled and pushed his full weight to the front. He was bound, but that didn't mean he couldn't use his weight!

"Shut up," the man behind him answered. Eiji couldn't see his face, but he sounded annoyed.

"I smell pizza! Please pass me a slice!"

"Why should I? We're busy you little shit."

"...pleaseeee, I love pineapple on pizza! I promise to be good afterwards!" His own words made him cringe internally. Stay strong, Eiji, stay strong. He had to do this for Shorter.

The man sighed deeply. Eiji heard some shuffling around and suddenly a slice was rammed down his throat. He held the slice with his mouth.

Thus when his eyes were forced to lock with Shorter's rapidly convulsing eyes Eiji hoped the slice could help him instead. If he understood right whoever was facing Shorter would turn into his fear. Holding the slice in front of himself hopefully made him afraid of the pizza instead. It was a silly plan, but it was a last resort.

At least Eiji tried.

Shorter screamed and screamed and screamed.

The sound rang hallow in Eiji's ears.

It kept ringing all the way to the moment he got shoved in that dungeon.

The doctor had unbound his hands. 

Good. Eiji would have an easier time slipping the slice out of his jacket again unnoticed. Getting it in without hands had been awful. (Not to mention he had to hide it from Golzine... he was not going to think about what happened.) However, it had to prove to be worth it. Any moment Shorter would notice him. If he was in here already.

Eiji scanned his surroundings.

One thing immediately caught his eyes.

Ash was bound to chains. Arthur stood beside him and was mocking him. Eiji clenched his fists at the sight. Anger welled up in his chest alongside another feeling. The special feeling was usually comforting, but at the moment he felt hurt for what they had done to his dear friend. (Maybe something more; Eiji couldn’t put his finger on it.) He knew he was shaking.

Eiji was about to head in their direction when he heard a loud thud. He stopped.

Eiji slowly turned to the source. Shorter had fallen over and he too was shaking. His eyes were blown wide. That drug...Banana Fish... What had it done to his friend?!

He took the pizza slice and held it in front of him.

Shorter panted. Words were spoken by the scientists and before Eiji could comprehend what was going on Shorter was lunging towards him.

Eiji held the pizza in front of him and closed his eyes.

Ash screamed.

Shorter swallowed.

Wait...

Swallowed?

Eiji opened his eyes again. The slice was half in Shorter's mouth.

Shorter was completely frozen in place. His eyes had regained their light again.

"Shorter, have a pineapple," Eiji started.

It was deadly silent. Ash was watching with wide eyes and his mouth had fallen half-open at the development. His finger was on the trigger of a gun in his hands; when did he get that? Eiji tore his eyes away from Ash to look at the others. The scientists were frozen in place. Even Arthur was silent. 

Shorter's wide eyes were still looking at Eiji.

Eiji took a deep breath to finish his sentence.

"You’re not yourself when you're hungry."


End file.
